Unseeing Eye
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = #The Unseeing Eye Cult Hideout #Lair of the Unseeing Eye |organization = Cult of the Eyeless |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless |level = 20 |hit_points = 160 |xp_value = 30000 |strength = 20/0 |dexterity = 14 |constitution = 14 |intelligence = 22 |wisdom = 21 |charisma = 3 |total_scores = 94 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 1 |racial_enemy = |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 1 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -2 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 3 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |s_v_breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 4 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = *Death Spell *Power Word, Stun *Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting *Power Word, Kill |special_abilities = *StoneskinBHEYE.bcs *Improved Mantle *Protection From Energy *Spell Deflection |extra_abilities = *Fear (available indefinitely, uninterruptible) |effects = *Immunity to backstab *Invisibility detection |special = |script_name = UnseeingEye |override_script = SHOUTINV |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = BHEYE |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = Amulet of 5% Magic Resistance |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = BHEYE |store_code = }} The Unseeing Eye is a lawful evil beholder at the core of the Cult of the Eyeless in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. It pretends to be the only true god in the Forgotten Realms and demands that his follower pluck out their eyes in order to "see true". His faithful are then granted new, magical sight. Location The Unseeing Eye hides in a lair deep below the Temple District. Involvement It has to be defeated during the investigation of the Cult of the Eyeless. The Rift Device will be a helpful weapon against it. Background Despite being classified in-game as a regular beholder, the Unseeing Eye's physical description resembles more that of an Elder Orb. Elder Orbs are beholders who have lost their eyesight and are thus unable to cast beholder rays, but compensate by casting mage spells like any other mage would do. Gameplay *When the Unseeing Eye detects a party member, it will cast Stoneskin, Improved Mantle, Protection From Energy and Spell Deflection on itself once. *If a second party member is detected, that one will be the target of a beholder's variant of the spell Fear. *Unlike other beholders, it furthermore relies on its memorized spells only, rather than that aberration's typical "ray" attacks, which are the Death Spell, four times Power Word, Stun, three times Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting and two times Power Word, Kill. Thus, the Shield of Balduran is of no significance in this specific fight. *The Unseeing Eye's physical attack deals 2d4+8 piercing damage at a melee range of 1 ft.Skull External Links References Category:Image needed